The Secret Thunder Kingdom
by mbk-pip
Summary: Seorang Kim Kai harus melawan kodratnya sebagai laki-laki menjadi perempuan selamanya. Raja Suho harus membuat Kim Kai menjadi Puteri Kerajaan Thunder. Akankah Rahasia ini dapat terjaga selamanya? #HUNKAI #SEKAI #SU.DO


"PUTERI RAJA THUNDER TELAH LAHIR!!!"

"PUTERI RAJA THUNDER TELAH LAHIR!!!"

"PUTERI RAJA THUNDER TELAH LAHIR!!!"

Suara itu menggema hingga telah menyebar ke telinga orang di seluruh istana hingga ke pelosok desa, permaisuri telah berhasil memberikan keturunan bagi kelangsungan rakyat Thunder.

Ini berita yang sangat menggembirakan dan sedikit mengecewakan karena rakyat sangat menantikan calon pemimpin yang akan meggantikan Raja Suho, namun bayi yang telah dilahirkan permaisuri Kyungsoo adalah bayi perempuan.

Walaupun bayi yang dilahirkan Ratu Kyungsoo adalah bayi perempuan tidak mengurangi rasa kebahagiaan bagi seluruh rakyat Thunder. Ini merupakan berita yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu rakyat Thunder karena selama 20 tahun masa pernikahan Raja Suho dan Ratu Kyungsoo belum memiliki keturunan. Ini adalah puncak kebahagiaan Raja Suho dan Rakyat Thunder.

"Apa katamu?!" ucap Raja Suho penuh penekanan.

Namun bagai pohon yang diterpa hujan dan angin yang keras hingga dahannya jatuh.

Berita yang menggembirakan ini seketika menjadi duka yang tidak bisa dihindari.

"Mohon maaf yang mulia, tapi putri anda telah meninggal.. " tutur seorang pelayan yang telah merawat bayi yang baru lahir tersebut,

Bayi perempuan yang baru lahir itu lehernya terlilit tali pusat hingga badannya membiru lalu kehabisan nafas saat hendak dilahirkan.

Permaisuri Kyungsoo yang mendengar tutur kata pelayannya itu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Sungguh ini sangat berat baginya, ia sudah menunggu peristiwa ini selama bertahun-tahun. Ia ingin marah tapi kepada siapa? Hati Ratu Kyungsoo sangat amat hancur atas kematian puteri semata wayangnya dan bahkan ia belum mendengar suara puteri kecilnya itu.

mbk-pip

* * *

Haruskah aku bilang bahwa Raja Suho beruntung karena ada seorang pelayan istana juga tengah melahirkan tapi bayi yang dilahirkan pelayan itu adalah bayi laki-laki. Pelayan tersebut meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Sungguh malang atau keajaiban bagi bayi laki-laki itu karena ia akan mendapatkan kedua orangtuanya utuh kembali. Dengan hati yang kecewa namun Raja Suho harus tegas karena tidak ingin mengecewakan rakyatnya. Ia mengambil bayi laki-laki pelayan itu, mengadopsi lalu menjadikannya sebagai anak kandung seutuhnya.

"Berita ini tidak boleh menyebar, Aku tidak akan membiarkan tahtaku beralih kepada siapapun kecuali keturunanku.. " Tutur Raja Thunder dengan tegas.

"Siapapun yang berada disini, Kalian semua harus berjanji merahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun.. Jika kalian melanggarnya, aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepala kalian!" Ini sumpah Raja Suho yang akan dipatuhi bagi seluruh pelayan istana disana yang mengetahui seluruh kejadian ini.

Raja Suho Yakin dinding istana tebal dan infomasi jika bayinya meninggal tidak akan beredar ke seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Thunder.

"Aku akan memberimu nama Kim Kai, puteriku.." ujar Raja Suho sambil menggendong puteri penggantinya, dan bayi itu menangis kencang digendongannya.

Itu melawan kodratnya sebagai laki-laki. Namun hari itu, bayi laki-laki itu harus hidup sebagai Puteri Kerajaan Thunder.

mbk-pip

* * *

Berkat sifat Raja Suho yang tegas, kekecewaan seluruh rakyat Thunder dapat dihindari walaupun dengen menyembunyikan rahasia itu selamanya.

"Yang Mulia Raja, maafkan hamba karena gagal memberikan calon pemimpin di Kerajaan Thunder ini~" ucap keluh kesah Ratu Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring dipelukan Raja Suho.

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf Yang Mulia.." Mata Ratu Kyungsoo memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat amat dalam.

Ratu Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Sakit batinnya karena beban menjadi seorang Ratu Kerajaan Thunder terlalu berat. Ratu masih memikirkan kejadian di masalalu saat ia kehilangan puteri kandungnya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu permasuriku, kita sudah memiliki Kai.. puteri kita!" Raja Suho menatap penuh menyakinkan permaisuri Kyungsoo seakan tidak pernah ada rahasia tersebut. -Puteri Kai anak adopsinya-

"Aku mencintaimu, tenangkan pikiranmu wahai istriku.." ucap Raja Suho mengecup kening Ratu Kyungsoo lalu mengusap dengan lembut wajah Ratu Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

mbk-pip

* * *

Puteri kecilnya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang berwajah cantik dengan kulit putih, rambutnya terurai hitam panjang dan senyum manis dibibirnya. Wajahnya begitu cantik natural dan ia memakai gaun berwarna softpink yang sangat indah. Bahkan suara puteri Kai sangat mirip dengan perempuan umumnya. Sangat imut.

Semua kerajaan pasti mendengar betapa cantiknya anak dari Raja Suho tersebut.

Umur Raja Suho kini sudah mencapai setengah abad. Raja Suho sangat menjaga puterinya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan puterinya yang kedua kali, tidak akan!

Ia benar-benar mengganggap Puteri Kai adalah seorang wanita.

Ratu Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi karena ia sudah menopouse, itu berarti tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi rakyat Thunder untuk mendapatkan Calon Raja Thunder yang sesungguhnya. Puteri Kai menjadi satu-satunya keturunan dari Raja Suho.

Kim Kai baru berumur 15 tahun, ia sebenarnya malu mengatakan ini namun ia harus mengetahui tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya melalui Ayahnya. Ia hanya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya.

Puteri Kai sedang duduk didepan Raja Suho, ini adalah ritual adat berkunjung yang akan dilakukan setiap minggu untuk saling menegur, menyapa satu sama lain dan agar Raja Suho mengetahui segala kemampuan yang dimiliki Puteri Kai.

"Appa~ aku sudah bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan istana, kata mereka aku laki-laki tapi.." Puteri Kai menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap menuntut ke arah Raja Suho.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya kepadamu wahai puteriku..?"

Pandangan menuntut Puteri Kai tiba-tiba nenjadi ragu-ragu.

"Umm Appa, kenapa aku harus menggunakan gaun yang cantik dan kenapa aku harus berhias? Kenapa aku tidak boleh belajar menunggangi kuda? Kenapa aku tidak boleh belajar menggunakan pedang? Itu bukanlah tugas menjadi laki-laki..! Sebenarnya alasannya kenapa Appa...?" cicit lembut Kai penasaran tentang jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. -Ia harus mengetahuinya langsung dari Ayahnya-

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi puteriku Kai, dan kau adalah Puteri Kerajaan Thunder. Itulah alasannya mengapa kau harus memakai gaun yang cantik dan berhias selayaknya puteri kerajaan. Wahai Puteriku~ teruslah menjadi perempuan, jangan dengarkan siapapun.." ucap Raja Suho lembut namun tidak bisa terbantahkan.

"Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintahku untukmu puteriku. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun mengetahui tentang jati dirimu diluar istana, ini demi kebaikanmu puteriku Kai.."

"Baik Appa, aku akan menjadi puteri mu selamanya.." sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia memang laki-laki yang menjadi seorang puteri kerajaan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini Appa.." Puteri Kai menatap keseriusan diwajah Ayahnya dan ia harus melakukannya, melawan kodratnya dan menjadi perempuan selamanya.

Raja Suho tersenyum, "Puteriku kau masih belum menjawabku, siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu?" Namun senyum itu luntur berubah datar ketika ia mengingat sumpah yang ia buat dulu.

"Aku akan menyebutkannya tapi ampuni mereka Appa, aku hanya bertanya saja.. Aku mohon jangan sakiti mereka~" ucap Puteri Kai dengan mata berlinang-linang hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia memohon dan bersujud untuk mendapatkan ampunan bagi pelayan istana yang sudah merawatnya.

Raja Suho bersyukur, karena pelayan itu tidak memberitahukan kepada Puteri Kai perihal bahwa ia hanya anak adopsi dan ia hampir kehilangan puterinya karena ulah pelayan itu. Raja Suho akan melaksanakan sumpahnya di masalalu dan akan menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran bagi pelayan lain yang mengatakan rahasia itu kepada Puteri Kai.

mbk-pip

* * *

Puteri Kai menyebutkan semua nama pelayan yang menyebut dirinya laki-laki dan hari itu Kai harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semua pelayan istana itu mandi darah lewat lehernya yang telah dipenggal oleh Ayahnya Raja Suho.

Puteri Kai mematung panik, semua karena ulahnya yang terlalu penasaran tanpa memikirkan sebab dan akibatnya. Dirinya terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa pelayan istana itu.

INI SALAHNYA!

"Tolong maafkan aku~" ucap Puteri Kai dengan bibir bergetar karena merasa amat bersalah.

Puteri Kai menangis dalam diam, dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan ada korban selanjutnya yang akan dipenggal oleh ayahnya.

Ia adalah Puteri Kim Kai, Puteri Kerajaan Thunder.

mbk-pip

* * *

Diumur Puteri Kim Kai yang ke 17 tahun Kerajaan Thunder diambang kehancuran, musuhnya yaitu Kerajaan Shinee melakukan propaganda dan peperangan menggunakan prajuritnya secara besar-besaran.

Dipastikan Kerajaan Shinee telah memenangkan pertempuran melawan Kerajaan Thunder, karena Kerajaan Thunder hanya memiliki sedikit prajurit pada saat itu.

Puteri Kai sangat menyesal karena ia tidak pernah berlatih pedang. Bahkan percuma jika ia berlatih pedang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan satu prajurit dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Hatinya hancur melihat Kerajaan yang dimiliki ayahnya melebur bersama tanah.

Raja Oh Sehun umurnya 25 tahun dia pandai menggunakan pedang, ia memang sudah merencanakan untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Thunder dengan tanpa sisa. Ia akan memusnahkan Kerajaan Thunder menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Ini adalah dendamnya terhadap Kerajaan Thunder.

Raja Oh Sehun berjalan menuju kearah Puteri Kai yang tengah di ikat. Ia mengangkat dagu puteri Kai untuk menatapnya.

"Apa namamu Puteri Kai? tapi derajatmu sudah turun kkk, Kau bukan puteri lagi tapi budakku sekarang~" ucap Raja Oh Sehun dengan nada meremehkan dan penuh penekanan.

Ia memandangi wajah puteri Kai yang tampak sangat cantik walaupun penuh dengan air mata dan ia akan menjadikannya sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya. Ia tidak mengetahui jika sejatinya puteri Kai adalah seorang pria seperti dirinya.

"Wajahmu lumayan juga, aku akan membuatmu melebarkan kakimu setiap malam untuk memuaskan hasratku haha.."

"Cwihhh!! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJADI BUDAKMU!" Puteri Kai menggertakan giginya emosi.

Raja Oh Sehun mengusap ludah Puteri Kai yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia tertawa puas semakin senang dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Puteri Kai.

"Aku semakin menyukaimu jalang.." Raja Sehun mencengkeram kuat dagu Puteri Kai lalu mendorongnya hingga ia terhuyung keatas tanah.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH PUTRIKU BINATANG!" Teriakan Raja Suho yang sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah dibadannya, ia yakin masih bisa melindungi puteri yang sudah ia anggap sebagai puteri kandungnya itu.

Raja Oh Sehun beralih menuju Raja Suho yang sudah bersimbah penuh darah.

"Ini adalah balasan kematian Ayahku yang kau bunuh dulu ck.." ucap Raja Oh Sehun dengan nada penuh kepuasan. Ia sangat senang karena dendamnya sudah ia lakukan sekarang.

"Tidakk, Aku mohonnn hiks hiks hentikann. AKU MOHONN HENTIKAN JANGAN SAKITI AYAHKU.. !!" Puteri Kai menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya bagai sungai yang mengalir deras.

Ia dipaksa melihat mata Ayahnya dicongkel secara paksa dan dikuliti atas perintah Raja Oh Sehun.

"Jangann, tolongg berhentiiiii APPAAA !!"

Sungguh keji, Ayahnya orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia hormati dibunuh didepan matanya. Raja Oh Sehun membunuhnya, Raja Oh Sehun memenggal kepala ayahnya.

Bukan hanya ayahnya saja tapi ibu dan semua rakyat Thunder hilang dalam sekejap matanya. Ia melihat kilatan api menari-nari di istana ayahnya yang telah hancur.

Kenapa hanya ia saja yang dibiarkan hidup, ini sungguh tidak adil. Sungguh Ia hanya ingin bersama keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, pingsan setelah melihat kejadian yang menyayat hatinya itu.

mbk-pip

* * *

Kai dikurung didalam kandang seperti babi yang diternakkan.

Ia berharap mati saja, hati dan pikirannya sudah hilang saat mayat keluarga dan istana ayahnya dibakar bersama-sama.

"Hei budak Thunder. Bangun kau. CEPAT!!"

Puteri Kai disiram air. Wajah dan bajunya basah kuyup. Gaun indahnya berganti menjadi sangat lusuh dan bau. Lalu para pengawal Kerajaan Shinee membawa puteri Kai kedepan pintu Kamar Raja Oh Sehun.

Puteri Kai dilempar begitu saja oleh para pengawal kejam itu hingga ia terjatuh mencium tanah. Ia ketakutan, dalam hatinya ia bertanya entah penderitaan apalagi yang akan ia terima.

"Yang Mulia Raja Oh Sehun, saya ingin menyampaikan jika budak Thunder sudah tiba.." ucap salah satu pengawal Kerajaan Shinee.

Pintu gerbang kamar Raja Oh Sehun pun terbuka, menampilkan Raja yang tangguh, gagah dan juga parasnya yang menawan itu.

Raja Oh Sehun memang tampan tapi sifatnya menjadi kejam dan tamak setelah kematian Ayahnya. Siapapun yang berani membangkang akan mati saat itu juga ditangannya.

Semua pengawal Kerajaan Shinee membungkuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Raja Oh Sehun, kecuali Puteri Kai.

"Semoga Raja Agung Oh Sehun selalu diberkati" 3x teriak salah satu penjaga.

Puteri Kai mengahadap ke arah Raja Oh Sehun, ia menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia meludahi tanah bermaksud untuk mengenai Raja Oh Sehun. Ia tidak sudi memberikan penghormatan.

"Kau sungguh lancang Budak! " Raja Oh Sehun tersenyum lalu menatapnya sinis. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku budak Thunder. Aku sudah memberikanmu kehidupan.."

Raja Oh Sehun berjalan memutari badan puteri Kai yang tengah terduduk diatas tanah itu. Ia sangat menyukai penolakan yang dilakukan puteri Kai, membuat gairahnya meningkat dan ada rasa kepuasaan melihat puteri Raja Suho itu menderita atas ulahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu darimu biadab! Bunuh saja aku.."

"Kkk kau pikir budak Thunder sepertimu bisa mati semudah itu.." Raja Oh Sehun tertawa mengejek mendengar lontaran perkataan puteri Kai.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya sudah membawakan tulang-tulang dari Raja Suho dan permaisurinya.."

"Taruh tulang-tulang itu didepan budakku~ dan kau bisa kembali ketempatmu.."

"Baik Yang Mulia.."

Puteri Kai yang mendengar itu langsung melihat tulang-tulang Ayah dan ibunya. Ia menangis saat itu juga, kenangan pahit dan menyakitkan itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia lemah jika mengingatnya, rasanya hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hei budak, kau ingin menguburkannya?" Raja Oh Sehun berjalan mendekat mengambil kepala tengkorak Raja Suho lalu memainkannya seperti sebuah batu yang tak berharga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BIADAP! JANGAN SENTUH AYAHKU.." puteri Kai tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat Raja Oh Sehun memainkan Kepala tengkorak ayahnya itu. Ia mencengkeram butiran tanah ditangannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya tapi masih bertanya haha, kau lucu sekali budakku.." ucap Raja Oh Sehun santai.

"Berikan aku palu, aku akan memberikan pertunjukkan kepada budak baruku.." ucap Raja Oh Sehun memerintah.

mbk-pip

* * *

Raja Oh Sehun memukul tulang-belulang itu dengan palu besi hingga membuat hancur lebur seperti debu.

"SUDAHH CUKUP! BERHENTI AKU MOHON JANGAN SAKITI KELUARGAKU LAGI, AKU MOHON.. Aku mohon jangan.." teriak Puteri Kai yang menangis tersendu-sendu melihat tulang-belulang ayah dan ibunya hancur menjadi debu. Ia depresi melihatnya. Bahkan ketika Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal tapi masih menjadi sasaran kekejaman Raja Oh Sehun.

"Hahaha.. SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI MELAWANKU AKAN MENJADI ABU SEPERTI INI.."

teriak Raja Oh Sehun diiringi tawa gembiranya yang membuat Puteri Kai semakin menderita.

"HIDUP YANG MULIA RAJA OH SEHUN!!" 3x para prajurit dan penjaga ikut senang atas kegembiraan Raja Oh Sehun.

Raja Oh Sehun berbisik ke telinga puteri Kai yang tengah depresi itu. Tatapan depresi itu membuat gairah bercintanya semakin tinggi.

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan menyetubuhimu bocah!"

Raja Oh Sehun menyeringai, memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada Puteri Kai.

"Bawa dia ke dalam kamarku.." ucap Raja Oh Sehun memerintah.

"Lepaskan, Lepaskan aku biadab, lepaskan bajingann!!"

Puteri Kai meronta-ronta saat hendak dibawa kedalam kamar Raja Oh Sehun.

mbk-pip

* * *

"Kenapa kau memilihku bajingan, kenapa kau membiarkan aku hidup sendirian?"

Puteri Kai menatap putus asa kepada Raja Oh Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUH KU SAJA!!! KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKUㅡ"

Teriakan puteri Kai tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Raja Oh Sehun langsung menindihnya, mengurungnya dibawah badannya yang kekar itu.

Untuk sesaat ia terpana melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki Raja Oh Sehun. Namun setelahnya ia menatap penuh dengan dendam kepada Raja Oh Sehun.

"Kau mau tau alasannya kenapa?"

Raja Oh Sehun mencengkeram paha Puteri Kai yang dibawahnya, meremasnya sensual hendak melepas kain itu dari sang empunya.

Kai meronta-ronta didalam kungkungan Raja Oh Sehun. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat pisau buah disamping tempat tidur Raja Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku melepaskan bajumu.Budak!."

Puteri Kai menahan tangan Raja Oh Sehun dengan sisa kekuatannya, "Tidak, aku mohon jangan buka bajuku.. Janganㅡ"

Puteri Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Ia berhasil mengambil pisau buah itu tanpa sepengetahuan Raja Oh Sehun dan ia menusuk paha Raja Oh Sehun yang saat itu mencoba membuka paksa bajunya.

"Akhh.." Raja Oh Sehun mendesis merasakan nyeri dipahanya. Ia langsung mencabut pisau itu dari pahanya.

PLAKKK!

ia menampar puteri Kai hingga membuat robekan dibibir sang puteri lalu menjambak rambut puteri Kai.

"Berani sekali kau melukaiku budak sialan.."

Cengkraman di rambut sang puteri semakin kuat hingga membuat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Kau akan melayaniku semalam utuh dan aku tidak akan bersikap lembut kepadamu!"

Gaun lusuh itupun terbuka, menampakkan kesejatian milik Puteri Kai yang mungil. Umur Putri Kai masih 17 tahun wajar jika miliknya kecil masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan.

Raja Oh Sehun menatap Puteri Kai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Melihat wajah cantiknya sangat tidak singkron dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki penis mungil.

"Kau laki-laki.."

"Lancang!! Kau berani menipuku.."

Raja Oh Sehun meninju perut Puteri Kai hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

Puteri Kai berusaha menutupi bagian sensitif nya itu. Namun lagi-lagi Raja Oh Sehun merobek gaun yang diberikan almarhum ayahnya itu.

Puteri Kai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Ia pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis. Ia kalah tenaga dengan Raja Oh Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu karena kau laki-laki, untung saja wajahmu cantik.."

Raja Oh Sehun menyeringai, ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat bercintanya. Persetan jika Puteri Kai adalah laki-laki, ia hanya terpikat dengan wajah cantik puteri Kai saja.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu budak!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku mohon!! lepaskan aku.. Aku mohon jangan lakukan hal ini kepadaku hiks hiks.."

Raja Oh Sehun membuka pakaiannya dan membuat puteri Kai membuka kedua kakinya lebar. Puteri Kai cukup tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Oh Sehun kepadanya. Ia memang berjanji akan menjadi perempuan tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan intim dengan Raja kejam Oh Sehun.

"Alasanku tetap membiarkanmu hidup karena aku ingin menidurimu. hahaha"

Raja Oh Sehun langsung memasukan penis berurat dan besarnya itu kedalam anus milik puteri Kai tanpa penetrasi.

"Arghh Tidakk keluarkann Akh aku mohon, keluarkann.. APPAA TOLONGG AKU!"

Teriak Puteri Kai pilu, ia berharap orangtuanya masih ada dan segera menolongnya dari Raja Kejam Oh Sehun.

"Shh sebut saja orangtuamu yang sudah menjadi debu itu Budak ck.. mereka tidak akan menyelamatkan mu hahaha.." Ia kesusahan memasukan penisnya yang begitu besar ke dalam anus puteri Kai yang sangat sempit karena belum pernah dimasuki.

"Akhh tidakk akh sakittt SAKITT Ahh Sakitt!" Puteri Kai menangis menahan nyeri di area anusnya yang sepertinya sudah robek sekarang karena ulah Raja Oh Sehun.

"Diamlah! shhh bocah kau menganggu konsentrasiku hmm " Raja Oh Sehun membungkam mulut Puteri Kai menggunakan tangannya.

"Mmphhh hiks-hikssh mmphh mmhhh!"

"Kau sempit sekali budaakk sialan shh ahh mmhh~"

Raja Oh Sehun sedang memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mempedulikan puteri Kai yang sedang menahan sakit karenanya.

Ia begitu menikmati tubuh indah Puteri Kai, ia terus menghentakkan penisnya kedalam anus sang Puteri tanpa henti. Ia tidak mengira jika berhubungan dengan sesama pria sangat menakjubkan rasanya.

"Ahh shhh shh ohh~" suara desisan Raja Oh Sehun.

Ia mencengkeram kuat pinggang puteri Kai dengan kedua tangannya hingga menimbulkan jejas dikulit putih sang puteri.

Tubuh puteri Kai seperti candu bagi Raja Oh Sehun. Membuatnya semakin terangsang setiap kali menyentuh kulit lembut itu.

Sedangkan Puteri Kai sudah pasrah digauli oleh Raja Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar disetubuhi oleh Raja Oh Sehun semalaman utuh. Bukan hanya hati dan pikirannya saja yang sudah hancur, sekarang bertambah lagi dengan tubuhnya pun ikut hancur ditangan Raja kejam Oh Sehun.

Anusnya seperti terbakar setiap kali Raja Oh Sehun menghentakkan penisnya.

Puteri Kai berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

mbk-pip

* * *

Keesokan paginya Kai menatap ketakutan kearah Raja Oh Sehun. Puteri Kai sama sekali tidak tidur, ia tidak bisa satu ruangan dengan Raja Oh Sehun.

"Kau akan selamanya besamaku. Walaupun kau membenciku pfftt" ucap Raja Oh Sehun yang puas karena telah mengambil kesucian puteri Kai.

Raja Oh Sehun membungkus badan Kai menggunakan selimut. Puteri Kai meronta namun ia tetap kalah tenaga dengan Raja Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Pergiii!!" Jangan menyentuhku bajingan!"

Raja Oh Sehun menggendong puteri Kai seperti pengantin baru.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu, aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup" menyeringai kearah Kai.

"Dan Kau akan menjadi pemuas nafsuku selamanya."

Raja Oh Sehun meneliti kearah seluruh tubuh puteri Kai yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membuat tanda ditubuhmu.."

Puteri Kai tidak menjawab, nasibnya sungguh malang. Ia hanya bisa berharap mati saja.

End


End file.
